


savior

by justsleepwalkin



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Episode: 2013 Xmas The Time of the Doctor, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsleepwalkin/pseuds/justsleepwalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master looks up at the myriad of Police Box TARDISes moving through Gallifrey's stratosphere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	savior

**Author's Note:**

> I started to do something else for AO3 1 Million, but it escaped from me, so I fell back to Doctor Who, haha. I have no idea if this has been done before, so, apologies if it has.

The Master looks up at the myriadof Police Box TARDISes moving through Gallifrey's stratosphere. _Of course_ , he thinks. Of course everything he knew since the Time War was a lie; of course it's the Doctor that saves Gallifrey, after all. Maybe, when the Master was younger, it would have made him furious. Sneer at just how very _fitting_ it was. _The Doctor_ , _the Doctor_ , _the Doctor_. Always the Doctor.Always on his infinite quest to _save people_. Always trying to “save” the Master. It was sickening. 

 

Right now, while the Master hides away from Rassilon, he finds himself unusually pleased. If the Doctor is truly saving Gallifrey, that means that the Master will continue living for awhile longer, as long as he continues to evade the enraged Lord President, and as long as his personal energy doesn't cave in and destroy itself. He simply needs to last long enough for the freeze to overtake the planet.

 

The Doctor's given the Master another chance, and he probably doesn't even know it. All his desperate attempts to save the Master, and now that he's finally done something of real value, he doesn't have a clue. It's fitting, the Master thinks with a laugh, until his energy ripples away from him, biting into the air, and his laugh collapses into a cringe of pain. 

 

Daleks, corrupt Time Lords, and the Master. They'll wait until the Doctor no doubt returns to find them, frozen in time. The Master opens his arms and welcomes the freeze. “I trust you won't give up, Doctor,” he murmurs. “I'll be _waiting_.” 


End file.
